


Wait For Me to Come Home

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Threesome [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Sharp Trade 2015, Threesome, but no sex, pre-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long?” Sharpy whispers, coming to stand beside Tyler. “How long does it hurt?”<br/>Tyler just shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when I find out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly cried while writing this and it's been a long time coming. Based off yesterday's game.   
> \--  
> Title: Photograph Ed Sheeran  
> \--  
> Might want to listen to this while you read, since I wrote the story to this playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLteCVcNmuhxgbKJLuTWE3Qfc3iQBWPvn4

Sharpy takes all of two steps into the United Center before feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He quickly raises his hand to wipe them away before falling out of step with his teammates and turning a quick corner. The hallways on the visitor’s side of the arena are virtually empty. The Stars were more than early for their game. He takes out his phone and walks with his head down, Stars sweater feeling hot over his shoulders. There’s a text from Jonny which just says _dinner?_ As if they can forget the countless times that Sharpy’s called, sobbing into the phone. He’s not proud of it, but he misses his boys more than he could ever say. He could just walk out of the arena right now, tell them his shoulder is bothering him. It’s only preseason, these games mean nothing. He nearly turns around to do just that when he realizes where his feet have carried him.

The Blackhawks logo stands out sharply against the black of the swinging doors. It’s taunting him, calling him closer and he’s already deep enough in enemy territory. He can hear footsteps approaching and he freezes. He could walk into that dressing room and finally feel like he’s home again, listen to Tazer’s terrible pre game playlist and pull that Crimson jersey over his head one more time. He’s two steps away from the door, it wouldn’t be too hard to just push…

“Pat?” Tyler’s voice is cautious when he speaks, almost as if Sharpy’s a wild animal that might snap and kill him. “Did you get lost?”

It’s supposed to be a joke but Tyler’s done this before. He knows Sharpy didn’t just take a wrong turn.

Patrick urges his feet to walk towards Tyler and they do. Progress. He almost laughs at how hard this is, how much he hates it.

“How long?” Sharpy whispers, coming to stand beside Tyler. “How long does it hurt?”

Tyler just shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when I find out.”

They share a knowing look and Tyler ruffles his shoulder, trying to get Sharpy to smile and they walk back to the Visitors room in silence.

 

The crowd erupts when Sharpy comes out onto the ice. He feels just a little bit better. And then he sees Jonny and Kaner skating together, all playful shoves and keep away. He closes his eyes as memories overwhelm him. _Shoving Kaner gently on the ice, checking Jonny into the boards in battle drills. Just being on the ice with them, being near them, hoisting the cup._

He pushes the memory away and feels tears taking their familiar place behind his eyes. Jamie bumps into him playfully but when their eyes meet, Jamie’s have a tint of worry behind them.

“I’m okay,” Sharpy reassures him and does his best not to sniffle.

Jamie doesn’t skate away as they do a couple of quick laps. “Tyler and I are here for you, you know?”

It reminds him an awful lot of Jonny and Pat. “Thanks.”

Jamie looks over Sharpy’s head in the direction of the Hawks end. “They’re watching us.”

Sharpy turns his head and locks eyes with Jonny briefly, earning him a smile from the both of them.

Jamie pats him on the butt and skates towards the bench.

The game is an absolute shit show. The first goal of the game comes in the second period with a chorus of cheers and Chelsea Dagger streaming over the PA system. Sharpy stiffens on the bench and he can see Oduya down the bench do the same. It used to be their song. And now it will only ever bring Sharpy dread.

Sharpy does his absolute best to score a goal. Tyler and Jamie know it too and they try and set him up but he can never capitalize. He already knows that he isn’t good enough for the Hawks and maybe he never was. And now, they all know it too.

 

Sharpy undresses quickly and quietly. They get a lecture, specifically for the shutout. Lindy tells them they played well against a team as good as the Blackhawks and Sharpy’s throat burns. He wants to scream, he wants to go over to the Blackhaws dressing room and beg, on hands and knees, for them to take him back. Maybe it’s a sign that his will is hardening when he doesn’t.

Jonny, Kaner, Shawzy and Seabs appear outside their dressing room, requesting to see both him and Oduya. Sharpy almost doesn’t go but that would look weird and he’d regret it the minute they flew home to Dallas. So he lets his feet carry him outside and tells himself that he will absolutely not cry.

He doesn’t want to do this here. There’s a camera man about two feet away, meaning Sharpy can’t actually be himself around the guys. Shawzy is bouncy as usual, high off of the win, even though it’s still preseason. The other guys are more subdued and Sharpy feels a little irritated about how cautious they are being around him. He’s worried this is all he’ll get, a few forced words and sympathetic glances. It’s not til Seabs leans in and whispers in his ear, “Dinner at mine and Duncs’ stars in an hour,” that Sharpy finally feels at ease around them again.

 

The Seabrook-Keith house is warm and bright against the dark, cold Chicago night. It’s familiar and he’s still welcome here, which makes Sharpy’s breathing easier. Duncs won’t even let him into the house without a hug, which Sharpy accepts gratefully.

“Missed you, Shooter,” He grumbles into Sharpy’s ear and then leads him to the family room.

Jonny and Kaner are lounging on the couch when Sharpy gets there but they’re on their feet and surrounding him before he has time to say anything. Kaner hugs him immediately and leans up for a kiss. It’s quick and simple but it’s enough to nearly bring Sharpy to tears again.

“I called dibs,” Kaner says a little breathless from the tight hug.

“Now it’s my turn,” Jonny says softly, ruffling Kaner’s hair before tugging Sharpy close.

“Alright boys, my turn now. And I’m the host so don’t even argue,” Seabs says from the kitchen. He’s wearing a stupid apron that makes him look like wonderwoman, with Chicago Blackhawks oven mitts on his hands.

“What are you wearing?” Sharpy asks, the first words that he’s spoken to any of them this evening.

“Don’t diss the host or you won’t get any dinner,” Seabs winks and hugs Sharpy around the waist.

 

“Your spaghetti is burning.” Duncs says quietly from where he’s seated on the armrest and Seabs let’s go of Sharpy before hurrying to find his pasta.

 

It’s not even awkward for a second. They make him sit on the couch, between Jonny and Kaner.

They talk all the way through dinner, laughing and telling stories, just like old times. It doesn’t go unnoticed to Sharpy the way Kaner is a little more hesitant and subdued but this isn’t the place to bring that up. He’ll ask Jonny about it on one of their future phone calls.

“So Jonny was pretty mad that you wouldn’t let him fight one of your new teammates,” Seabs chirps as he serves his dessert. It’s really good and really against their diet but Sharpy doesn’t care. This is a treat.

“It was for your own good, Tazer,” Sharpy smirks, “People don’t need to see you fight.”

“Yeah it might drive the season ticket holders away,” Duncs chuckles and Jonny serves them all his best captainly glare.

 

Seabs and Duncs retire to the kitchen to do the dishes, leaving Sharpy with Jonny and Pat on the couch. Kaner’s curled against him and Jonny’s got an arm thrown over Sharpy’s shoulders. It’s comfortable and just so right.

“I wanted to score on you guys today.” Sharpy says quietly. “Prove that I was still worthy of Blackhawks glory.”

“We won three cups together, babe.” Kaner responds, squirming around to look Sharpy in the eyes. “That doesn’t happen if you aren’t ‘worthy of Blackhawks glory’.”

“But you guys are fine without me-“

“No.” Jonny interrupts. “ I hate playing without you. There’s a hole on the team that no one can fill. Everyone misses you.”

Sharpy looks down. “You’re just saying that,”

“We miss you, Sharpy.” Kaner sniffs. “We wake up every morning and you aren’t there. We aren’t the same people without you, okay? Don’t ever think that we want you gone.”

Tears are streaming down Sharpy’s cheeks, but it’s different from all the times he’s cried in the last few months. He finally feels happy and loved. Yet, he knows it can’t last. The boys have to bring the cup to the Bears game in the morning and he’s flying back to Dallas. Still, it’s enough for him to know that this will always be here, that his boys will always welcome him back with open arms.

 

Jamie and Tyler make him sit with them on the way home to Dallas but it doesn’t hurt as much as the last time he left Chicago. And when he turns on the TV the next afternoon to watch the Bears game and the Hawks parade the Cup around the field, it doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Progress.

**Author's Note:**

> The Apron Seabs is wearing: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/71-HWLozZCL._SL1500_.jpg


End file.
